My Trip My Final Destination
by Bee61
Summary: "Gomawo Baekhyun untuk semua kenangan tentang dirimu yang sudah kau torehkan disini."-Chan / "Aku menyayangimu Baek."-Chan / 'Aku juga menyayangimu Chan, lebih menyayangimu.' -Baek.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Trip My Final Destination**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s).**

 **Summary:**

"Gomawo Baekhyun untuk semua kenangan tentang dirimu yang sudah kau torehkan disini."-Chan / "Aku menyayangimu Baek."-Chan / 'Aku juga menyayangimu Chan, lebih menyayangimu.' -Baek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Ckrek Ckrek Ckrek'

Terlihat seorang namja yang kini tengah serius membidik objek yang ada di depannya. Jemari lentiknya tak henti-henti nya menekan tombol bidik pada kamera yang dibawanya. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya karena puas dengan hasil bidikannya. Matanya yang cemerlang terlihat semakin cemerlang ketika terdapat pancaran kebahagiaan disana. Ia pun kembali membawa tubuhnya untuk menelusuri tempat yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum ini.

Ya, sebut saja Bogor. Namja ini kini berada di daerah bogor lebih tepatnya di daerah tempat wisata Gunung pancar.

"Ah, lelah sekali. bolehkah aku beristirahat dahulu poo?" ujarnya pada poo, boneka kesayangannya.

'Baiklah kau boleh istirahat sejenak, makan dulu makananmu. Dan setelah itu kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita untuk mencari tempat penginapan' ujar poo, boneka kesayangan namja tersebut.

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah suara poo yang menjawabnya. Itu adalah suara namja itu sendiri. Hanya saja, dia menjawab dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seolah-olah poo dapat menjawabnya. Aneh!

Namja itu pun akhirnya duduk sejenak dibawah pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi keatas sana, sambil memakan bekal yang dibawanya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, dia pun bangkit dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ashhh, aku harus naik apa untuk sampai ke area penginapan? Aishhh kenapa kau pabbo sekali Baek." Ujar Baekhyun –namja tersebut- seorang diri.

Baekhyun pun kembali berjalan dengan lesu, dirinya cukup terlihat berantakan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah penerbangan yang dilakukannya dari Bali ke Bogor bukannya langsung beristirahat dia malah mampir ke tempat wisata ini.

Baekhyun pun berhenti sejenak untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering itu. Dia meneguk airnya hingga tak tersisa setetes pun, kemudian membuang botolnya asal. Bagus Baekhyun, kau adalah seorang pecinta alam yang tidak mencintai alammu. Bagus!

"Awww! Appo!"

Baekhyun pun tersentak saat mendengar teriakan itu, refleks dia langsung membalik tubuhnya ke belakang, untuk mencari asal suara. Disana terlihat ada seorang namja yang tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya, oh sepertinya dia terkena lemparan botol Baekhyun tadi. Karena merasa bersalah, Baekhyun pun menghampiri namja tersebut.

"M-m-maafkan s-saya t-tuan, s-saya tidak s-sengaja." Ucap Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa indonesia dengan logat berbicaranya yang lucu, sambil menunduk.

"Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi jangan buang botolmu sembarangan lagi ne? Ini tempat wisata yang harus dijaga kebersihannya." Ujar orang tersebut menggunakan bahasa korea yang fasih.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan bahasa korea?

Baekhyun pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat namja yang ada di depannya itu. Namja itu tersenyum manis kearahnya, sambil tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan botol air milik Baekhyun dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengertipun langsung mengambil botol air tersebut.

"Ah mianhae telah melemparmu dengan botolku ini, dan juga membuangnya sembarangan." Ujar Baekhyun tertunduk malu.

"Kulihat sepertinya kau seorang penjelajah? Apakah aku benar? Dan biar kutebak, kalo tidak salah, kau baru saja melakukan penerbangan dari Bali ke Bogor? Apakah aku benar?" ujar namja tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang uhh menawan(?).

Baekhyun pun tersentak kaget, pasalnya tebakan namja ini semuanya benar 100%. Dan juga betapa malunya Baekhyun saat ini yang ketahuan sebagai seorang pecinta alam yang tidak mencintai alamnya. Ohh sungguh ingin rasanya Baekhyun menggulingkan tubuhnya ke dasar jurang saat ini juga.

"Hey, kenapa melamun seperti itu? Kau terlihat buruk sekali. ck ck ck!" ujar namja itu sambil berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu buruk?!" ujar Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima, pasalnya namja tersebut mengatai dirinya 'buruk'.

"Ah tidak-tidak, mian telah mengataimu buruk. Emm Park Chanyeol." Ujar namja tersebut sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau dari Korea?" tanya Baekhyun pada namja disampingnya. Kini dirinya sedang berjalan menuju tempat penginapan yang ditawarkan Chanyeol. Karena ternyata Chanyeol adalah seorang tour guide di daerah tempat wisata di sekitaran bogor ini.

"Iya, hanya saja aku tinggal disini bersama appa-ku. Eomma-ku adalah orang Korea asli, sedangkan appa-ku adalah orang Indonesia asli. Jadi bisa dikatakan aku ini adalah blasteran Indonesia-Korea." Ujar namja tampan itu.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan namja tersebut.

"Yah, ini dia hotelmu. Kau bisa menginap disini, ayo masuk biar kujelaskan tentang hotelnya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun masuk.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah membawaku masuk tanpa datang ke bagian administrasi?" ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya, dan kembali membawa Baekhyun menuju ke kamarnya.

"Nah disini kamarmu, aku sengaja memilihkanmu kamar di bagian lagoon. Itu supaya kau bisa menikmati segarnya signature pool yang menyatu dengan teras belakang di kamar ini. Oh ya, jika kau suka dengan golf, kau juga bisa bermain disini. Karena disini menyediakan fasilitas golf gratis untuk 100 bola pertama. Dan juga kau dapat bermain dengan rusa-rusa di area deer park." Ujar Chanyeol panjang-lebar.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tahu tentang tempat ini. Kalau begitu gomawo telah mengantarku dan memperkenalkan semuanya padaku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi, oh aku benar-benar butuh istirahat." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau. Dan dengan begitu aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling di tempat ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia pun langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya itu ke kasur king size di kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian matanya pun mulai tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicau burung di pagi hari pun sudah terdengar, sinar matahari pagi pun sudah masuk lewat celah-celah gorden di kamar yang ditempati namja mungil ini. Walau begitu hal itu tak mengganggunya sama sekali. namja mungil ini tetap saja tidur dengan nyaman, dia malah semakin menarik selimutnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibawah selimutnya.

'Ting Tong'

Akh siapa seseorang yang berani bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini? Mengganggu seorang namja kecil yang kini masih bergelut dengan selimutnya.

'Ting Tong'

Dan bel itupun berbunyi sekali lagi. Mau tak mau akhirnya Baekhyun pun turun dari kasurnya dengan sempoyongan khas orang baru bangun tidur. Tangannya pun ia gunakan untuk mengucek-ucek matanya yang sipit. Dia pun berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"C-chanyeol?"

"Selamat Pagi." Sapa Chanyeol dengan bahasa indonesia dan logatnya yang ramah, serta tak lupa senyum lebarnya itu.

"Ah, kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini? Dasar! Kau mengganggu tidurku saja." Rutuk Baekhyun sambil menguap beberapa kali, menandakan kalau dirinya masih benar-benar mengantuk.

"Ah, ini sudah menjadi tradisi di hotel ini. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan sarapan pagimu saja. Ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanku untuk melayanimu, mengantarkanmu ke tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi,dan juga hal yang lainnya."

"Kenapa harus kau yang melakukannya?"

"Itu karena kau sudah menyewaku."

"Aku tidak menyewamu. Kau sendiri yang menawarkan dirimu untuk ku sewa."

"Hanya beda tipis." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum jahilnya.

Dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jam 9 jemput aku disini, dan ajak aku ke tempat yang menarik."

"Baik Tuan Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah indah sekali. Chanyeol, coba kau lihat pohon yang itu, oh ya Tuhan aku benar-benar menyukainya." Ujar Baekhyun heboh, sambil tangannya sibuk membidik objek-objek yang menurutnya menarik.

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum, melihat kelakuan kekanakan Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun, sungguh sifatnya yang terkadang polos seperti anak kecil, dan terkadang judes seperti seorang yeoja yang tengah pms. Itu membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di taman sakura, kebun raya cibodas. Alasan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke tempat ini adalah, karena Baekhyun berkata padanya bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai pepohonan dan tempat yang sejuk.

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum, memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Ada apa denganmu Park Chanyeol? Apa kau sudah jatuh terperosok kedalam pesona Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun pun akhirnya menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Ani, hanya lelah." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap peluhnya.

"Ini, jangan mengusap menggunakan tanganmu. Itu sangatlah tidak higienis. Pakai ini lebih baik." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna sky blue itu kearah Baekhyun.

Tetapi Baekhyun hanya diam saja tak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, entah dia tak mendengarnya. Atau berpura-pura tak mendengarnya(?)

Karena merasa tak direspon Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun refleks menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang mengusap peluhnya sendiri. Kemudian digantikan dengan Chanyeol yang mengusap peluh Baekhyun menggunakan sapu tangannya. Chanyeol masih saja asyik dengan kegiatannya. Baekhyun yang belum bisa memproses kejadian ini secara langsung pun hanya bisa terdiam menikamti setiap perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya.

Tak dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdegup dengan tidak normal saat berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Aroma tubuh maskulin Chanyeol bahkan masuk ke dalam indra penciuman Baekhyun. Membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin berdetak dengan tidak wajarnya.

Baekhyun masih saja terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat kearah Baekhyun. Alhasil manik hitam kelam milik Chanyeol pun bertemu dengan manik kecoklatan milik Baekhyun. Tak dipungkiri detakan jantung Baekhyun benar-benar tidak teratur. Tanpa disadari wajah Chanyeol pun mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat nafas Baekhyun tercekat karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Refleks Baekhyun pun menutup matanya karena merasa wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dan...

"Bulu matamu jatuh. Siapa yang tengah merindukanmu?" ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tiba-tiba, yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau membuka matanya.

Dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menganga mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Dia benar-benar tak percaya Chanyeol hanya akan melakukan itu, dan itu sudah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan tidak normalnya?. Aishh apa yang kau harapkan Byun Baekhyun? Baekhyun pun merutuki pikirannya yang tidak waras itu, dia pun memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"A-ani, aku lapar. Kajja kita pergi ke tempat makan." Ujar Baekhyun gugup dan beranjak dari duduknya berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum jahil saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan namja mungil itu. Dan Chanyeol pun sangat puas karena berhasil mengerjai namja yang, entahlah? Mungkin namja yang dikaguminya? Atau mungkin namja yang disukainya? Atau...mungkin dicintainya?

'Rasanya menyengangkan, letupan-letupan ini terasa sangat menyenangkan' –Chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat namja mungil yang tengah duduk di teras belakang kamarnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun. Dirinya tengah menikmati tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi ini. Sesekali tangannya ia rentangkan untuk menyentuh air hujan tersebut. bibirnya pun tak henti-hentinya menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang cukup indah untuk didengar.

Terlihat beberapa kali dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, sekarang dia mengerti apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Berkali kali dia mencoba untuk mengelak tentang apa yang ia pikirkan, tetapi tetap saja hanya ada satu yang memenuhi pikirannya.

'Park Chanyeol'

Entah kenapa hanya namja itu yang memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, hanya Park Chanyeol lah yang membuat seorang namja mungil ini menjadi sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dan terkadang juga merasa resah. Seperti yang saat ini namja manis ini rasakan.

"Park Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke belakang melihat orang yang menjawab gumamannya tadi. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya sambil nyengir lebar. Dan tanpa ijin Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun langsung mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun tanpa menghilangkan senyuman idotnya itu.

"K-kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ingin mengunjungimu. Ah aku sangatlah bosan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Baekhyun.

"Hey Park idiot! Beraninya kau memasuki kamarku tanpa permisi! Lagipula apa kau tidak takut dipecat eoh?! Dan kau bilang bosan?! Apa tak ada pekerjaan yang bisa kau lakukan?! Oh sungguh kau ini niat bekerja atau tidak sih?!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sebenarnya dia sangatlah senang karena orang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan ada di sini menemaninya. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika dia tidak menjaga image nya. Oh hilangkanlah sifat sok gengsi mu itu Byun Baek.

"Mian, salahkan dirimu yang tidak menutup pintu kamarmu dengan benar. Dan apa kau bilang? Dipecat? Ah aku akan menjawabnya, kau ingat kenapa waktu kau masuk di hotel ini aku tak membawamu ke bagian administrasi? Itu karena..."

"Karena?"

"Karna hotel ini milik appa-ku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan cengirannya yang semakin lebar saja.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, dia sangatlah kaget saat mendengar penuturan dari Chanyeol.

"Itu mengapa aku selalu banyak waktu untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan. Karena sebenarnya aku memang tak mempunyai pekerjaan apapun." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak bersekolah karena ini bulan desember."

Baekhyun pun hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti tentang perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun pun langsung menjawabnya dengan benar.

"Ah, maksudku aku ini tengah libur. Libur bulan desember." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Chan."

"Hm"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan lagi, kau mau menemaniku kan?"

"Boleh kalau begitu besok kita pergi ke tem-."

"Bolehkah kali ini aku yang menentukan tempatnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Little Venice, ya kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berada di tempat ini. Sungguh romantis dan menyenangkan.

"Kukira kau tidak tahu tentang tempat ini Baek." Ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Kini keduanya tengah naik gondola menyusuri danau buatan dari tempat ini. Baekhyun pun masih terdiam tak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, dirinya terlalu asyik menikmati setiap pemandangan yang ada di tempat ini. Terkadang matanya terpejam ketika ada angin berhembus yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Bibirnya yang merah merekah bak cherry itu selalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, membuat siapa saja terpukau saat melihatnya.

"Baek?"

"Sudah sangat lama aku menginginkan datang ke tempat ini Chan. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Ini memang benar-benar duplikat dari kota Venesia di italia, aku suka. Suasana nya yang manis, romantis, ini menyenangkan." Ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku juga... menyukaimu." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pun sontak membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan seolah-olah meminta penjelasan.

"A-ani maksudku, aku juga menyukainya. Menyukai tempat ini." Ujar Chanyeol gugup. Oh sungguh dirinya merasa sangat bodoh saat ini.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap ke depan. Sebenarnya tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat mendengar itu. Dia tidak tuli, dan dia cukup mendengar jelas apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi.

'Aku juga menyukaimu Chanyeol.' –Baek.

.

.

.

.

Kini terlihat Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk mengumpulkan beberapa ranting-ranting kering serta daun-daun yang kering. Untuk apa? itu semua untuk membuat api unggun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berkemah di hutan taman wisata di gunung pancar. Ini semua adalah murni ide dari Byun Baekhyun, dia merajuk pada Chanyeol bahwa dia ingin sekali berkemah di hutan ini, walau hanya satu malam. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak setuju akan ide konyol Baekhyun itu. Tetapi karna Baekhyun terus merajuk akhirnya mau tak mau Chanyeol pun meng'iya'kan permintaan Baekhyun. Dengan usahanya lewat ijin dari appa Chanyeol akhirnya mereka berdua pun bisa berkemah di hutan ini walau dengan syarat hanya satu malam. Jelas Baekhyun sangat senang akan hal itu.

"Kau sudah selesai Baek?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, dirinya baru saja membangun tenda untuk mereka berdua tiduri nanti malam.

"Ah sudah, semuanya sudah ku kumpulkan jadi satu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap peluhnya.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu."

"Kenapa waktu itu kau bisa tahu jika aku baru saja melakukan penerbangan dari Bali ke Bogor?" ujar Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol pun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, dia tidak menyangka ternyata namja mungil di sampingnya ini hanya akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Mudah saja." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat lelah saat itu, dan kau menggunakan merk Joger...

Yang masih berlabel harga. Hahaha." Chanyeol pun menjelaskannya sambil terkekeh dia sungguh sangat senang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat menganga tidak percaya seperti saat ini.

"Yak! Kau! Kenapa mentertawakanku seperti itu?!" ujar Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol.

"M-mh-mian kau t-terlihat konyol saat itu, sungguh! Hahahaha." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa merengut.

.

.

.

Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, terlihat dua orang yang tengah tertidur bersebelahan dengan posisi terlentang. Mata mereka menatap langit diatas sana. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, mereka sama-sama diam tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing.

Chanyeol pun mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping menghadap Baekhyun, dia tersenyum kala melihat wajah manis itu tengah tersenyum dengan damainya. Chanyeol sungguh menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun.

Sifat polosnya,Sifat manjanya,Suara cemprengnya,Matanya, Hidung mungilnya, Bibirnya...

Semuanya... Chanyeol menyukai semua yang ada pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol sempat kaget saat dirinya tertangkap basah tengah menatap Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Wae? Aku menyukainya."

"Hm?"

"Aku suka. Aku sangat suka menatapmu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Oh sial, jantung Baekhyun pun kembali berdetak dengan tidak wajar, sudah dipastikan sekarang wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Beruntung ini di hutan, dan gelap. Sehingga Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah bak orang sedang kepedesan.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya Chan." Ujar Baekhyun, kini dia membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol. Tubuh mereka pun saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Hm?"

"Besok."

"Besok?" ulang Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Tak terasa waktu berputar begitu cepatnya, ternyata aku sudah satu bulan berada di kota ini." Ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan satu hal yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol melemas seketika.

"A-aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku. Gunung Krakatu adalah perjalananku yang terakhir di indonesia Chan, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Korea." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol sendu. Tak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya memang mencintai namja di sampingnya ini.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Semenjak ada kau di kehidupanku, rasanya seperti aku kembali ada yang memperhatikan. Dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini itu sangatlah menghiburku Baek. Jika aku boleh jujur aku sangat menyukai keberadaanmu disini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil masih tersenyum dengan wajah yang sendu.

Baekhyun tahu ini akan menyakitkan, Baekhyun tahu ini akan membuat kecewa. Tapi dia bisa apa? Dia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol, dia nyaman berada di dekat namja ini, dia merasa senang. Tapi ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dan pulang ke negara asalnya.

"Aku juga sangat menyukai keberadaanmu Chanyeol. Aku sungguh nyaman dan senang kau selalu berada di sampingku, menemaniku kemanapun aku ingin pergi. Gomawo Chan, aku sangat berterimakasih."

CUP!

Baekhyun pun membelalakan matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal itu menempel pada bibirnya yang tipis. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, mata Baekhyun yang awalnya terbuka lebar kini mulai terkatup rapat menikamti setiap sensasi yang diberikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawanya pada ciuman yang lembut tanpa nafsu.

"Gomawo Baekhyun untuk semua kenangan tentang dirimu yang sudah kau torehkan disini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dadanya.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia pun mengusap surai Dark Brown milik Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Aku menyayangimu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mata Chanyeol mulai tertutup, dan dirinya pun benar-benar sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

'Aku juga menyayangimu Chan, lebih menyayangimu.' -Baek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _1 Minggu Kemudian..._

"Ne appa, ne arraseo. Sudah dulu ne appa."

 **Pip**!

Chanyeol pun mematikan sambungan telfon dari appa-nya itu secara sepihak, dia terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan appa-nya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Sejak perginya Baekhyun dia benar-benar menjadi pemalas, kerjanya hanya makan,tidur,bersantai, dan mengulangi kata pertama lagi. Oh sungguh kau terlihat buruk Park Chanyeol.

Seperti saat ini dirinya hanya bersantai di sofa sambil menonton tv, baginya setelah Baekhyun pergi tak ada hal yang menarik lagi, semuanya hampa tanpa Baekhyun, semuanya terasa kosong, oh dia benar-benar bosan karena tak dapat melakukan hal hal yang menyenangkan lagi.

Acara tv pun tak dapat menjadi penghiburnya, karena dirinya hanya menginginkan Baekhyunnya.

' _...kabar yang menggemparkan pada minggu ini adalah tentang seorang pemuda yang wafat karena dirinya tercebur di salah satu kawah di gunung krakatau... blablablabla...'_

"Hahhhh, membosankan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini berita di televisi semuanya menyangkut tentang kepergian seseorang? Sungguh menyebalkan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mematikan tv nya dan membuang remotenya entah kemana. Dia pun beranjak ke dapur untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan minta makan itu.

"Krakatau?" gumamnya seorang diri di sela kunyahannya pada rotinya.

"OMO KRAKATAU!?" Chanyeol pun langsung lari tunggang-langgang menghampiri ruang tengah dan menyalakan tv nya cepat-cepat.

Beruntung berita tentang Krakatau itu belum selesai, dirinya was-was cemas saat melihat seorang narasumber memberikan bukti-bukti yang ditemukan di dekat kawah krakatau tersebut.

' _Bukti terjelasnya adalah ponsel dari pengguna ini...sepertinya dia bukan orang asli indonesia.' Ujar seorang narasumber._

' _Bisa anda tunjukan seperti apa orangnya pak?' tutur sang reporter._

Nafas Chanyeol pun tercekat, tidak. Dia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan jika itu adalah...

' _Ini dia orangnya, di wallpapernya terpasang fotonya dengan seorang laki-laki, mungkin itu adalah temannya.' Ujar sang narasumber sambil menghadapkan layar ponsel ke arah kamera._

Dan Chanyeol pun menoleh menghadap televisinya, dia berharap jika orang itu bukanlah...

"BAEKHYUN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LEAVE A REVIEW

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan endingnya yang mengharukan ya. review jan lupa, don't be a silent readers jebal. Terimakasih


End file.
